


New Found Love

by orphan_account



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Beating, Cigarettes, Crying, F/M, Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-07 15:33:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11061927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In 2017 after suffering many beatings from Bill, Hillary runs away. Only to be taken in by someone unexpected.





	1. Prologue

Hillary couldn't take it anymore. She had to get out of here. Bill was in the shower, he had best her again. This time was cause she burnt dinner. Ever since was the election, she had been beat.

She gathered up her clothes, phone, jewelry, cigaretted, and lighter. While putting them her clothes and jewelry in her suitcase, and others in pocket,, she heard the shower stop. Panicking she picked up the suitcase and ran out the door. Quickly getting in the car, she drove far away.

She got to a gas station, and parked. She had to pee, and get more gas for the car. After paying for the gas, she set on a bench, and got out her cigarette pack. She opened up the blue L&M pack and got one out. She put it in her mouth, and lit it. Blowing the smoke from her mouth, she gave a small smile. After the election she starting smoking. She just doesn't know if she started smoking cause of the election, or Bill beating her.

Maybe both. While taking a drag on her cigarette, she felt a tap on her shoulder.


	2. A Talk

Hilary's heartbeat speed up. What if it was Bill, did he follow her? Before she could run, the tapper talked.

"Why Mrs. Clinton, I didn't except to see you here."

She started to calm down. It was only Bernie. "Neither did I.", she replied sarcastically.

"Are you smoking? Aren't you worried what people would think?"

"To be honest Bernie, no." Which was true. Now days she could careless about what the public thought. She damn sure didn't care if they caught her smoking. She took one last drag of her cigarette, before putting it out. Blowing the smoke out of her mouth she turned to face Bernie.

"Well I most be going, it was nice seeing yo-

"Hold on Mrs. Clinton. What are you doing out here? Why are you out of state? Why are you not with Bill?

Hillary flinched at Bill's name. She felt a lump grow in her throat. She was trying to figure out what to say. She suddenly felt tears running down her face.

Bernie was troubled by the sight. By her reaction, he knew something was going on with her and Bill. Had Bill hurt her? 

"Mrs. Cli- Hillary would you like to come to my place? My wife is on a business trip for a week."

Hillary was taken back by his offer. Could he hurt her like Bill? Could he do the same thing that Bill did to her, that terrible night. Just thinking about that terrible night, made her tears fall faster. She nodded her head to his offer.

Bernie decided to take his car, he had told Hillary to go wait in his car, while he got her stuff. When everything was loaded in, he got in his car. As the drove off, Hillary started shaking. She started sobbing, and tears were streaming down her face. Bernie was in shock. 

Bill had did something bad to her. Really bad.


	3. First Night and Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry. This chapter was supposed to be a little bit longer, but I am about to fall asleep typing this. But I will put the rest in chapter 4.

Hillary had to admit: Bernie's house was beautiful. When they arrived at Bernie's house, it was late 11:00 PM. It was understandable that Hillary wanted to sleep. Bernie had fixed the guest room for her, in less then 15 minutes.

Hillary had decided to sleep in her bathrobe, she didn't feel like putting on normal sleepwear tonight. Before shutting the door, she had something to say to Bernie.

"Thank you for letting stay with you Bernie. It was really kind of you."

"No problem Hillary. You seem scared and hurt. I want to help you." Before Hillary could respond he walked off. Hillary shut the door, and went to sleep.

Bernie didn't know what time it was when he heard a sharp scream. Getting out of bed quickly, and running to the guest room. 

"Help me! Please get off of me! BILL PLEASE STOP!!!"

Bernie quickly woke Hillary up from her nightmare. She quickly lunched herself to him, burying herself in his chest. She started crying.

"Shh, Hillary, it is OK, it was just a nightmare. Bi- he is not here." Hillary went on crying for a while, but finally stopped. "Ber- Bernie, will you please stay with Mr?"

"Of course deal".

Laying Hillary gently down, he layed down next to her, and fell asleep. Soon Hillary was asleep as well.

 

Hillary woke up the next morning, with Bernie beside her. She sighed. 'He shouldn't be doing this stuff for me', she thought. Getting up out of bed, she went into his kitchen. When they arrived last night she had placed her cigarette pack and lighter on the kitchen table.

She figured Bernie wouldn't like for her to smoke in his house, so she went outside to smoke. She found it hypocritical that she used to protest against smoking, and now she was smoking cigarettes. After being outside for about five minutes, she took a final drag of her cigarette, and put it out. She blew the last bit of smoke from her mouth, and went inside.

She had put her phone on the table as well. She decided to check it. The first thing she saw was a massage from Bill.


End file.
